Encounter
by sabrepheonixfuries
Summary: A Severus/Hermione PWP one shot that takes place some time during The Deathly Hallows camping trip. Rated MA. If you don't like the couple, please don't read.


**Authors Notes: I'm sorry there really is very little plot, assume it is set sometime during the events of Deathly Hallows (I might consider writing a prequel i.e the events leading up to this)**

**Also assume Ron and Harry have left the tent for some reason... maybe for food, or for their own clandestine meeting, its up to you ;) Hope you like it, this is my first proper go at writing anything since GCSE English.**

**Also if any of you were wondering about the morality/lgeality of the coupling in question. 16 is the legal age of consent in 'muggle' Britain, I'm guessing it would be 17 in the wizarding world for obvious reasons... Hermione would be 18 in this story, and she isn't at the school where Severus is teaching at anymore if that helps any consciences.**

**All mistakes are mine... I haven't got a beta :( If anyone would like to volunteer I would be very grateful!**

Little floating candles scattered sporadically were the only light illuminating the magical tent as a couple kissed passionately in the semi darkness.

"You're not a..., that is to say, you've...done this before?" a male voice sounded, it was horse and rasping with a hint of fear.

"I have," the female reassured him. "There was a muggle boy this summer..." he held up a hand, he was reassured. He didn't want or need to know the details of said encounter though.

"Hermione," he whispered as he touched her cheek lightly, "You're captivating" and proceeded to kiss down her neck. Soft sweet kisses with a gentleness that Hermione would have never associated with him if she hadn't been experiencing it first hand.

"So are you Severus," he snorted into her neck disbelieving. She grabbed at the back of his head and angled it back towards her so he met her eyes. "So are you," she repeated. He was overwhelmed by her simple gesture. He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips softly, barely a touch. "Thank you," he rasped, and glanced down to see her hands unbuttoning his heavy coat. She bit her lip in concentration as she tackled the many buttons. It was adorable he thought, although a little voice in his head was telling him that Severus Snape, feared Hogwarts Headmaster and "greasy git" of the dungeons did not find anything _adorable_ . He smiled wryly at himself and helped her with her task. When they were finished with the fiddley little buggers he shrugged out of the coat and let it fall to the floor behind him. She tried to start again with the buttons of his shirt but he stilled her hands. He wanted to retain some semblance of control for as long as possible and if her delicate little fingers worked their way onto his chest this early in their encounter he feared it would be over much sooner than they both would like. He was already fighting the urge to shove her backwards onto the bed and pound her into the small lumpy mattress that resided in her "room". It had been a while for him, well a while since he had done it properly anyway. Pumping female death eaters for information and the occasional fuck with one of Lucius' "fancy" prostitutes didn't _really _count (you could dress them up as posh as you'd like but they were still the same as the common Knockturn Alley whores).

Hermione was staring up at him with a slightly worried expression. He really hoped she didn't know legilimency because it would probably piss her off considerably to know that he had been musing about sex with hookers. If there was one thing he'd learnt the last few months it was that you _don't_ piss Hermione off, not if you didn't want to face her wrath anyway. Filled with pride and adoration he looked deeply into her eyes directly and tried to reassure her. He pushed her muggle t-shirt up over her flat creamy stomach and over her breasts, revealing a dark green bra with tiny silver patterns adorning it. Smiling, he pulled the top off over her head and threw it haphazardly to the floor. She sucked in a breath as the cold air struck her skin and he grazed his hands across the front of her bra, "nice," he murmured and winked at her. She let out a small giggle and blushed. The word "adorable" cropped again in his thoughts, _For Merlin's sake man, get a grip! You're a death eater for all intents and purposes_. He nuzzled at her neck to hide his own blush and then with one hand he reached round to flick open her bra clasp, whilst the other slipped the aforementioned article off her shoulders. Smirking arrogantly at his achievement he noticed she looked surprised and a little impressed. The look was quickly replaced with a shy, nervous sort of grimace as he stepped back to rake his eyes over her chest. _Wow, she is beautiful_ he thought.

When she had had enough of being leered at, erotic as it was, she reached again for his shirt and this time he let her. After the third or fourth button she seemed to get frustrated and tore the rest, wrenching the offending thing off him. A new powerful jolt of arousal shot through him and he kissed her, hard, grinding his now sizable erection against her hips. She moaned and that only spurred him on further. They stumbled and he managed to angle them so they fell onto the small bed, limbs tangled, sweat now starting to bead on their skin. Hermione rolled on top of Severus and ground herself against him, seeking her own pleasure. He indulged her until he could stand it no longer and flipped them over, pulled her jeans and underwear down roughly, freed his own cock and pushed himself into her as slowly as his own wavering self restraint would let him. When she was comfortable he set a steady pace moving in and out of her. Looking back at this encounter he would be amazed that he had any coherent thoughts at all at that point, even if they were just thoughts about how cute her pert little tits were as they bounced up and down with each thrust, or marveling at how hot and tight she was as he slid in and out of her. With these kind of thoughts circling in his head, and listening to the delectable sounds Hermione was making it was no wonder he felt the glorious tightening sensation that signaled an impending orgasm.

He panicked and slowed his thrusts down to a near stop. "Are you okay?" she panted, worried.

"Just making sure we both_ finish_ this encounter satisfied." She giggled slightly and marveling at the power she had over this normally stoic and controlled man clenched her vaginal muscles experimentally. He bucked within her, growled at her and grasped the pillow behind her with trembling hands. It took all the restraint he had not to cum then and there.

"Right you little minx..." He pulled out of her and for a second Hermione thought he was really mad at her, that is until she realized his intended destination. He shimmied down the bed until his mouth was over her clit. He looked up at her as he lowered his mouth. Hermione moaned loudly and thrashed her hips, it was the most erotic sight she had ever witnessed, not that she had much experience in these matters , she mused. Just Steve, or Shawn or was it Dave? Well whatever his name was he didn't even compare to Severus. She felt a bit sorry for Steve/Shawn/Dave, her mystery muggle

She had used him to her own ends. She knew she was leaving school this year to fight Voldemort and that there would be a strong chance of her dying a virgin, she couldn't have that. As it was though it wouldn't have mattered, but how could she have known back then that her and Severus Snape, Dumbledore's "Murderer" would go on to be involved in a clandestine relationship culminating in the pleasure she was experiencing right now. _Merlin, the man knew what he was doing_ was her last coherent thought as she resolved to turn off her brain for a while and just feel.

She weaved her hands through his hair gently and he lapped at her and used the opportunity to push his pants down the rest of his legs and kick them to the floor. He spread her legs wider and continued to lick, suck and fuck her with his fingers. As she was moaning and bucking wildly beneath him he realized that he didn't have a huge amount more restrain in the position either. He was still fighting the urge to ejaculate and he found himself humping the bed covers with his now bright red and rock hard cock in time with the rhythm of his fingers working inside of her. "Come on Hermione," he urged almost desperately "Come for me love." At the sound of his plea she gripped his hair hard and felt her orgasm start. When he realised she was cumming he launched himself up the bed and back inside her so he could ride out her pleasure. It was such sweet torture and he began to plunge into her recklessly. Gripping her legs and throwing them over his shoulders he continued pounding into her, any self control was completely gone at this point. Before long he was spurting his hot creamy liquid inside her "Merlin... fuck... Hermione," he hissed out into her neck and she held him against her as he trembled.

When he could think again he pushed himself up onto his elbows and took in Hermione's flushed but completely sated appearance.

"Um... Severus," she started looking sheepish. He raised a worried eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Um.... oops." She held up a clump of his hair that she still had hold of. He laughed.

"I'll let you off... considering the circumstances," She laughed along with him.

"I uh, I love you," she breathed.

"And I you Hermione."

Fin~


End file.
